It's Bad but It Feels Good
by DinatheYaoiPotato
Summary: An old lady who happened to be a witch had put a curse on Kuroko Tetsuya when they were having a practice. The curse turned Kuroko into a younger boy and it looked like the curse stayed for as long as he wanted. Although Kuroko turns into a younger boy, he still has a body that the GoM lust for. **Rating may change to M WARNING : SEX SEX, SHOTACON & SMUT
1. Chapter 1 : Curse

**This is my first fanfic of Kuroko no Basuke so pardon me.**

 **Also, English is not my mother's tongue so probably there's gonna be some mistakes. Forgive me.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

As the basketball team of Seirin was practicing, an old lady with ragged cloak came into the gym. Feeling pity toward the old lady, Riko went to her to offer her help. The old lady abruptly cracked a sinister laugh causing the others in the gym to jolt.

"I am not here seeking for help but to put a curse on that teal haired boy, Kuroko Tetsuya! Ack ack ack ack!!"

Everyone was suprised. Even Kuroko got his eyes widened. An unfamiliar old lady barged in and wanted to put a curse on Kuroko? T

"W-Why?" Kagami asked with concerned look.

"Ack ack ack ack!!! Because I want to!! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya, I shall put a curse on you!"

"NO!!!!"

"El la potenco de la Infero mi metos sur lin la malbeno kaj li estos en la malbeno dum li volas!"

-Bam-

Smoke appeared out of nowhere, covering their vision.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-kun!!!!"

The old lady grabbed her cloak and vanished into thin air along with her sinister (and weird) laugh.

Kagami clenched his teeth as he turned to run to Kuroko.

Riko was emitting her infamous dark aura along with Hyuuga was switching into his Clutch Mode.

"K-Kuroko, are you alright?"

"Kagami-kun...I'm alright." answered Kuroko.

As the smoke slowly disappeared, their vision started to become clearer. And oh boy, the scene bestowed upon them was something outrageous.

Kuroko was smaller than before. Younger. Shorter. Cuter. But of course, he was still emotionless.

"K-Kuroko-kun..."

Kuroko turned to Riko with his deadpan face.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SMALLER THAN YOU WERE??!!"

"Eh?"

Kuroko was blank at first then he looked at himself.

Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Okay."

Everybody else in the gym sweatdropped at this.

 _'The hell is he fine with this?!!'_

"You don't mind being a kid, Kuroko?" Kagami asked with a dumfounded look plastered on his face.

Kuroko shook his head. "No. I think it'll be fun."

Everybody in the gym sweatdropped again.

"Well anyway, since you're being a kid now, let me be your big brother!" said Kagami with a proud look. Kuroko looked up to him. He smiled then nodded his head. "Okay. Please take care of me, Kagami-kun."

"No problem!" said Kagami with a grin.

After a few seconds, the gym was crowded with fangirls squealing and screaming, "KISE-KUN!!!!!!"

Everyone in the gym turned pale. _'No way in Inferno Hell. IT'S KISE RYOUTA A.K.A KUROKO'S HARDCORE FANBOY!!!!'_

"KUROKOCCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!!!!"

Kuroko sweatdropped at Kise's way-of-greeting-the-cute-Kuroko. He shook his head and walked to Kise.

"Hello, Kise-kun. It's nice to meet you although I don't miss you." Kuroko bowed his head as he greeted Kise.

Kise cried at Kuroko's cruelity while everybody else snorted.

Just right after Kise was done crying, he looked at Kuroko.

He blinked. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!! KUROKOCCHI?????!!!!!!"

"Please low down your voice, Kise-kun. I might get deaf from hearing your loud voice although I think it'll be nice to not listen to it."

"H-HIDOI!!!"

Kise cried (again) while whining about Kuroko's unfriendly hospitality toward him.

"Anyways, I know you are sm-!!!" Jab.

"AHHHHH!!! IT HURTS!!!!"

"An old lady put a curse on me. I know it sounds hilarious but she's the reason I become a kid." Kuroko explained with his usual blank expression as if he was not guilty for thejab.

 _'Even though he is a kid but he still got some unbelieveable strength with his hands..."_ Everyone thought and sweatdropped at Kuroko in sync.

"BUT SINCE YOU'RE BEING A LITTLE BOY, MY URGE TO HUG YOU IS STRONGER!!!!!" Kise exclaimed loudly with a confident look on his pretty face.

"Then please die, Kise-kun, as I don't want to suffocate myself."

A knife stabbed Kise's heart internally.

"KUROKOCCHI!!!!!!!!!! HIDOI-SSU!!!!!!!"

 **That's all for Chapter 1.**

 **There'll be _fun_** **in upcoming chapters so please bear with me.**

 **Also, any critize is allowed as I, myself, admit that I still have weakness in writing.**

 **Please don't forget to review as well.**

 **Your cooperation is highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi's Vacation Discussion

**This is my first fanfic of Kuroko no Basuke so pardon me.**

 **Also, English is not my mother's tongue so probably there's gonna be some mistakes. Forgive me.**

 **p/s : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **A/N :** **I thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 _Chapter 2_

"Oi Riko."

"What?"

"Since Kise found out about the curse thing on Kuroko and his new look, what's gonna happen from now on?" Hyuuga asked with concern in his deep voice. Riko turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows. She then averted her gaze to the court and intensely stared into nothing yet her face was showing pure concern.

"Nice question you got there." Riko let out a heavy sigh. _'To be honest, I myself don't even know.'_

A large hand suddenly patted Hyuuga's back, causing Hyuuga to jolt in suprise. "W-what?! Kiyoshi!!" he shouted.

"Relax, relax! No need to stress over a trivial thing! I'm sure Kuroko can handle this by himself." said Kiyoshi with an assuring smile plastered on his face.

Hyuuga let out a sigh. He then smiled confidently and smacked Kiyoshi's shoulder.

"O-Ouch!! Hyuuga!!"

Riko just laughed at them and turned to where Kuroko and Kise at along with Kagami. _'Oh well... Pretty sure that there will be something fun and extraordinary to happen and of course, I won't interrupt."_ Riko thought to herself and snorted to no one causing everyone else in the gym to look at her.

"Oi, Kise! Don't choke Kuroko!" Kagami shouted at Kise. Kise pouted and stuck out his tongue in a childsih manner. A vein popped out on Kagami's head.

"Kise-kun, please let me go. You're suffocating me."

Kise pouted at Kuroko's unfriendly manner but still let go of him.

-BANG!!-

"Is Tetsu here?"

 _'Oh shizzle. Another Kiseki no Sedai member!!!"_ Everyone sweatdropped and got nervous at the same time.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? I heard his voice but where is the owner?" Aomine looked around and jumped when he saw Kuroko in front of him.

"Woah!! Is it just me or is Tetsu getting shorter and smaller than he was?" Aomine asked to no one.

 _'He is, Ahomine!!"_ Aomine's eyes widened abruptly. He poked Kuroko's cheek and he turned pale.

"TETSU!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!!" Aomine shouted in suprise. He immidiately lifted Kuroko off the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU SMALLER AND SHORTER THAN BEFORE?!"

"Aomine-kun, put me down and I will tell everything to you. And...," Kuroko jabbed Aomine's stomach.

Aomine fell to his knees immidiately while clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. "M-My stomach!!!!"

"...please don't call me small and short. You might die." continued Kuroko, deadpanning Aomine.

 _'Mental note : Don't call Kuroko small or short. Or you might end your live at a young age...!'_ Everyone thought in pure fear while sweatdropping at the scene before them.

"Well well... Ryouta and Daiki, it is quite daring of you two to not inform about this to me when my order to you both is absolute...," a snickering and malice voice spoke at the gym's door. Everybody jolted in fear and surprise at the voice.

 _'IT'S AKASHI SEIJUURO!!!'_

"Hmph. What a disgraceful creature."

"Kise-chin and Mine-chin should tell Aka-chin. Now you two are going to die."

 _'ALONG WITH MIDORIMA AND MURASAKIBARA?!'_

"Hello Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted them with his usual monotone voice.

"Hello, Tetsuya. I see that you have turned into a younger boy now." said Akashi with a _glint_ of excitement in his heterochromia eyes. Kuroko nodded, not wanting to continue about the witch since Akashi always knew _everything._

"Today's Oha-Asa said that Aquarius will have something surprising to happen on them, Oha-Asa's prediction is always right and Aquarius's lucky item is...vanilla milkshake." explained Midorima as he gave the milkshake to Kuroko. Kuroko thanked him as he _gleely_ took his favourite beverage.

"Now, everyone gather. We need to discuss. None of you can disobey since my orders are absolute and Tetsuya, come sit here beside me."

Everybody grunted but did as told since who would know what would happen to their lives if they disobeyed the Emperor.

"I want to announce that the Generation of Miracles will be having a whole week of vacation in Okinawa. Kuroko _has_ to come along. End of discussion." Akashi ended his _discussion_ with a proud and overwhelming look.

 _'THAT'S NOT EVEN A DISCUSSION, YOU RED-HEADED DEMON!'_ Everybody thought in sync.

"When is the vacation, Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko, tilting his head a bit, causing everyone to blush at his cuteness (of course Akashi would not but was holding back).

"Of course it's today."

 **That's all for Chapter 2.**

 **There'll be fun in upcoming chapters so please bear with me.**

 **Also, any criticize is allowed as I, myself, admit that I still have weakness in writing.**

 **Please don't forget to review as well.**

 **Your cooperation is highly appreciated.**

 **p/s : Next chapter will be really _spicy. ;)_ Ya'll know what I mean. _VEEEERRRRRYYYYY SPICY THAT CAN MAKE YA'LL FUJOSHIS AND FUDANSHIS GO WET._** ** _JK JK_**

 **Also, forgive me for this is quite a short chapter, shorter than the first. I am having a writer's block and homework are drowning me so maybe I'll post a chapter every Thursday since I also have tuition classes from Friday to Wednesday.**


End file.
